<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GFtS: A Worthy Sire by Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551253">GFtS: A Worthy Sire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl'>Raberba girl (Raberba_girl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts From the Sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Bruce Wayne, Asexual Character, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raberba_girl/pseuds/Raberba%20girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To be read after Chapter 44 of <i>Gifts From the Sea</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts From the Sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GFtS: A Worthy Sire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gifts From the Sea: A Worthy Sire</p><p>(rough draft)</p><p>A Batman fanfic by Raberba girl</p><p> </p><p>**If you paid money to read this work of fanfiction, that means it was stolen and reposted without the author's knowledge or consent. Please do not support apps or web sites that repost without permission and/or illegally profit off of other people's work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A/N: Trigger warning for non-graphic, non-penetrative sexual assault of an unconscious person, told from the perspective of the perpetrator.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is meant to be read after Chapter 44 of <em>Gifts From the Sea</em> (when Jason asks Bruce whether or not he knew he'd knocked up Talia with Damian).</p><p>
  
</p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>THEN:</p><p> </p><p>Talia leaned back and rubbed at her eyes, which were getting so bleary now that she physically couldn't keep looking into the microscope anymore. It wasn't even 10:00 yet, but she'd had too many consecutive late nights. She tipped her head back and gave a long sigh, then looked over at Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>He was sitting by the tank with his books and papers spread out around him, but he wasn't currently working on schoolwork. He was looking instead at the otters who had come to examine him, and Talia was surprised at how moved she was by the soft, sweet smile on his face as he watched the animals. Other than her workspace, the room was dimly lit, and the blue glow from the tank played through Bruce's hair, giving him an almost ethereal glow.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce," she called.</p><p> </p><p>He looked over at her, and the otters eventually swam away. "You finally done?"</p><p> </p><p>"I never asked you to stay."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. You want to take dinner together?"</p><p> </p><p>She considered, and finally decided she had no reason to object. "Very well, as long as I choose the restaurant."</p><p> </p><p>She picked a more casual place this time, an establishment that her father would never be caught dead in, but she'd noticed that Bruce always seemed more comfortable in these sorts of places. He could certainly afford to dine at high-end restaurants, but he was always so boring when they did, going through the motions with soulless perfection and marching through his meal in near silence. Eating at cheaper restaurants was worth it to see him smile more, make actual conversation, and seem like he was genuinely enjoying the food.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce did not disappoint. They chatted easily through their meal, talking about their respective work and their respective parents (his seemed incompetent, but she was rather in awe of how affectionate and genuine his love for them was). They covered literature and opera, then computers, and by the end of the meal, they were somehow talking about children's animation and she honestly had no idea why she was genuinely interested.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce seemed to have a knack for that. He was the only reason she was starting to regret having to leave America at the end of the summer.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the film, you should come over and watch it sometime."</p><p> </p><p>She knew what that meant. Except it was <em>Bruce</em>, so she actually...might not mind going to bed with him. She had a job to do, she hadn't come here looking to satisfy fleshly lusts, but Bruce Wayne was the first man in a long time who'd actually tempted her. So she smiled. "Perhaps. I'll let you know when I'm free." She wouldn't, but it didn't matter. He would call, or they'd see each other on campus, and if he was serious about the offer, he'd make it again.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>She was running out of mer blood. Talia glared at the remainder, trying to calculate how sparingly to use it in order for it to last until the end of her project.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the doorway, and she knew before turning that it was Bruce. Just the sight of him drew a smile out of her, and he smiled back as he stepped into the lab. He really was rather handsome. "You look frustrated," he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm smiling," she pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"It was in the set of your shoulders. What did those vials ever do to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should I be worried that you think you know me so well?" she said lightly, closing the case.</p><p> </p><p>"I brought dinner," he said, pulling takeout boxes out of a bag.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, but refrained from complaining until she'd opened the lids to inspect the food. Bruce had never actually let her down before.</p><p> </p><p>"Acceptable?" he asked, genuinely casual enough that she knew he wouldn't be offended or hurt if she answered in the negative.</p><p> </p><p>"Barely."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then."</p><p> </p><p>They ate in companionable silence. After a while, he took out a textbook and notebook to work on, and she drew her tablet closer. They ended up working at the table together long after the food was gone.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up when Bruce made an odd sound, and watched him walk over to the tank and greet the excited otters within. "Hello, little ones," he crooned, moving his finger in graceful patterns for them to chase. "Good to see you."</p><p> </p><p>"You talk to them as if they were people," she remarked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"They've been doing studies," Bruce said, returning to the table. "All sorts of animals; dogs, elephants, dolphins - if you know to look, they exhibit a much wider range of emotion and more sophisticated culture than traditionally thought."</p><p> </p><p>"Otters with culture," she scoffed absently, eyes mostly on her tablet again.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. "Orca language has specific dialects, and they teach non-inherent behaviors to their young. Elephants create complex social networks and bury the bones of their dead, visiting to leave grave markers for years. Of course they're not human, but that doesn't necessarily mean they're not people."</p><p> </p><p>Talia moved her pen for a few moments without speaking. What Bruce said was ridiculous; animals were animals, which meant they weren't people. They couldn't speak or write or reason; even those who could, like selkies, were still obviously animals. Bruce was simply letting his soft heart rule him.</p><p> </p><p>...She didn't like thinking about this. "How was class?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was his turn to look unhappy. "I'm starting to rethink my major," he murmured, gazing down at his book.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-- I really like children, and I really like working with special needs kids, but all these other things that come along with it.... I mean, they have do to standardized testing, for heaven's sake; they don't get an exemption even though their scores are bundled together with gen ed's. Even though the tests are modified, that's still an entire week or two wasted when they could be spending the time on legitimate lessons. I don't-- Just, things like that, the bureaucracy, I don't know how well I'll be able to do with that."</p><p> </p><p>"What would you change your major to?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," he sighed. "Forensic science, maybe?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at how varied his interests were.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't laugh. I'd be good at it."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you would."</p><p> </p><p>They gazed at each other for a moment. "Did you remember to bring the tickets?" she finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they're right here in my wallet. I suppose I should go home and change soon."</p><p> </p><p>"I certainly am. I'll meet you at the theater, Bruce."</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>It had been Bruce's turn to choose the outing, and while the production quality was adequate, Talia did not find the story compelling. Though she continued watching politely, her mind wandered, mostly to her work.</p><p> </p><p>The deadline was approaching. She had completed most of her father's assignments and the rest were proceeding on schedule, but the one exception was the one she found most distasteful.</p><p> </p><p>She did already have several samples, but knew that her father would find none of them acceptable. It was a shame that so many handsome men were dull-witted, and so many--</p><p> </p><p>She turned to look at her companion. Bruce, absorbed in the performance, didn't notice her staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Talia faced forward again and barely remembered the rest of the performance, she was thinking too hard.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>Bruce persuaded her to stop for ice cream on the way home. She couldn't stand eating inside with the fluorescent lights and bored employees, so they ate as they walked. After a couple of blocks, Talia testingly slipped her hand into Bruce's, and he reacted with a brief smile.</p><p> </p><p>They stopped by a fountain, and Bruce gazed into the water for a moment. Then he looked at her. "Make a wish?"</p><p> </p><p>She frowned in confusion. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You throw a penny in a fountain and make a wish. Then it will come true."</p><p> </p><p>"Ridiculous superstition. Do you even have any pennies?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...." He let go of her hand to check his wallet, struggling to keep hold of his ice cream. "No," he finally announced.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I suppose none of your wishes will come true."</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing it's ridiculous superstition."</p><p> </p><p>They sat down on the edge of the fountain to finish their ice cream. It was a lovely night - peaceful, clear, not too hot. Talia watched cars and pedestrians passing for a while. Then she turned and grasped the front of Bruce's shirt, pulling him forward and pressing her lips to his.</p><p> </p><p>He made a muffled sound of surprise, but didn't pull away. After a moment, she leaned back and asked, frowning, "Have you never kissed anyone before?"</p><p> </p><p>"Once, in high school," he said. She wondered incredulously if he was joking. At his age, and with his looks, he had to be joking, except that his clear inexperience suggested that he wasn't. "I don't think she was a very good kisser, though, and since it was my first time, I definitely wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. ...Relax your mouth more." She kissed him again, guiding him until he was responding adequately. She pulled away again and they both sat in silence for a while, evaluating.</p><p> </p><p>"Better?" he finally ventured.</p><p> </p><p>"A bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh." He leaned back, bracing his hands on the fountain's edge. "So what did you think of the performance?"</p><p> </p><p>It took her a moment to process the subject change. "It wasn't terrible."</p><p> </p><p>"You hated it."</p><p> </p><p>"Only as a matter of preference. The quality was good, it simply wasn't to my taste."</p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Well, your turn next time, so that's good."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you dislike it?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her. "We're friends, Talia. I like doing things with you even if they're things I wouldn't do on my own."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm." They sat quietly and watched the sky for a while, and she thought about Bruce calling her his friend. She had a handful of trusted servants and allies, but no 'friends.' It seemed beneath her family, like they had more important things to do than <em>make friends</em>, but...wasn't that what she and Bruce were? They spent a lot of time together and enjoyed each other's company. They didn't really do anything for each other beyond that, and there hadn't been anything remotely sexual about their relationship until today.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not exclusive, right?" he said suddenly. "Like...is this dating, or more like friends with benefits?"</p><p> </p><p>She took a moment to parse 'friends with benefits.' "The latter, I suppose," she said. She didn't have time to date. It'd be nice to have a little fun with Bruce, but she was going to be leaving in just a few weeks and had a lot to do before then, she didn't want a committed lover. 'Friends with benefits' sounded right.</p><p> </p><p>"All right," he said.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>Unless or until Ra's al Ghul succeeded in creating an oceanic robe for himself, the next best option was to rely on creatures with the right genetics. It wasn't enough to simply have the ability - anyone with enough sea-blood could make the robes function. To do honor to the Al Ghul line, the wearers would have to be tailored and trained to perfection from the womb.</p><p> </p><p>Ra's had no living sons to clone and his own DNA, warped by so many Lazarus water treatments, could not be used successfully. Talia was good enough to be a genetic donor, meaning that the final ingredient was seed from an equally suitable male. There were many candidates, but Ra's had yet to be fully satisfied by the results.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce Wayne checked all of Ra's's boxes: he was highly intelligent, healthy, handsome, <em>and</em> rich, a worthy sire of an Al Ghul child. All Talia needed to do was collect his seed and bring it safely back to Nanda Parbat.</p><p> </p><p>Now that she had selected Bruce, it would be easy. Next week's outing would be her choice, and she would make sure to choose a location that wouldn't require Bruce to go out of his way in order to escort her home, leaving him no excuse not to do so. She would make sure everything was prepared beforehand, and invite him in.</p><p> </p><p>The lead-up wasn't important, but once they were in bed, she would feign interest in light bondage and bind his hands so he wouldn't be tempted to remove the blindfold. She'd get what she needed under the guise of pleasuring him, then pretend to notice an important call on her silenced phone. She'd leave the room to presumably take the call, using the time to store the sample. After that, the job would be done and they could proceed however best pleased them.</p><p> </p><p>Things went according to plan at first. Bruce spent more time than she expected admiring the artwork on her walls and the books on her shelves, but she eventually managed to get him on the couch with a glass of wine. He was a little more passive than she would have liked as they kissed, but he took direction well and his bare chest felt very nice under her palms.</p><p> </p><p>The trouble started when she tried to lead him to the bedroom. Then he stopped dead and said, "Wait, we're not going to actually have sex, are we?"</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him, caught so off guard that she couldn't think how to respond. Their clasped hands lowered but remained limply linked.</p><p> </p><p>"I-- Oh." A strange expression crossed his face. "When you said to come up, you meant-- I'm sorry. I'm not always...fluent in the code." He looked awkward and apologetic, and she had no idea what he was talking about. What <em>was</em> clear was that he wasn't in the mood for sex.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong with you?" she demanded. She meant physically, if he had some sort of affliction or perhaps was taking medication affecting his libido, but it came out sounding more accusatory than she'd intended.</p><p> </p><p>He flinched slightly. "I'm sorry, Talia. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you, it's just...you're leaving soon, aren't you? I thought you said the end of August."</p><p> </p><p>"What does...that have to do with anything?" she managed, still feeling wrong-footed (and a bit offended at his wording that he 'wouldn't mind' bedding her, as if he would be doing her a favor rather than gratefully being permitted an honor. It made her feel...undesirable. It was an unfamiliar and unpleasant feeling).</p><p> </p><p>He finally pulled his hand free and started re-buttoning his shirt. "Why don't we sit back down."</p><p> </p><p>They returned to the couch and she took another sip of wine to steady herself. He rested his elbows on his knees and seemed to have trouble meeting her eyes. "Talia, I apologize for any misunderstanding. I just-- If I do ever have sex, I want it to be with someone I'm serious about, someone I'd be happy to be married to. You're a good friend and maybe I would want to marry you someday, but you made it pretty clear from the start that this was temporary. I don't want to sleep with you when I'm just going to have to watch you walk away in a month. I want to save it for a committed relationship." He finally looked up at her. "Does that make sense?"</p><p> </p><p>A long minute passed in silence. She finally sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions, resigning herself to a cold bed that night. "When I was a girl," she murmured, "my father practically kept my virtue under lock and key. It was expected that I would remain pure until my wedding night. Time passed, however, and he stopped caring. I seized the chance to explore and experiment, to find my boundaries. I spread my attentions far too freely. Eventually, I found that it failed to satisfy me, so I stopped. I have standards now, and save my attentions only for those I deem truly worthy."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at him. "Our standards might be different, but I do understand. You are the first man in years I have felt any inclination to bestow myself on."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm honored," he said seriously. "Even though I have to refuse, I really am honored. And I still think of you as a friend, Talia. I'm sorry I had to say no."</p><p> </p><p>Another minute passed, more comfortably this time despite the silence. "I wouldn't mind making out, though," he finally offered. If he had sounded eager, or regretful that he couldn't do more, she would have taken him up on it. Unfortunately, he sounded like he was taking pity on her, and her pride would not allow her to crawl after the scraps from his table.</p><p> </p><p>"No. This is enough," she said, raising her glass a little.</p><p> </p><p>They talked for a while, nearly an hour, before he finally got up to leave. She surprised herself by catching him with an almost chaste kiss on the threshold. Then she shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>She stood still for a moment. Then she started to pace. Then she marched into the workout room and started laying into the punching bag. When she felt more clear-headed, she started to pace again, making plans.</p><p> </p><p>Very well; so bedding Bruce was out. No matter, that was a personal issue that had nothing to do with her father. She still, however, needed a genetic sample from Bruce, and this...actually simplified the plan. There would be no need to playact.</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe to explain the storage case. She could hide it in some luggage, claim to be departing on an overnight trip immediately afterward and that she was uncomfortable leaving her suitcase unattended in the car. Once she was in the flat, though, she could just put Bruce to sleep and get what she needed at her leisure. He'd be in his own home, too, so there would be nothing to arrange afterward, she could just leave once she was done.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a little uneasy about going behind Bruce's back, but couldn't think why. He would come to no harm, and it wouldn't be any different than the way men pleasured themselves on a regular basis. It was only a secret because her father's work was secret; if she'd needed the sample for her own reasons, she would have been more upfront. In a way, it was really her father who was doing this to Bruce, not Talia herself.</p><p> </p><p>She had to keep her focus on the end goal. That was all that really mattered.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>There was a lot of kissing over the next week until Talia realized that, happy as Bruce seemed to oblige her, he never initiated anything. She backed off then, offended, then got over it and found a better balance of infrequent, brief kisses. Bruce showed no preference either way, which was a little exasperating. There was no time to dwell on it, though; she had so much work to do.</p><p> </p><p>Friday rolled around. They went to the museum Bruce had picked. They stopped for ice cream, then Bruce tried to escort her home. "I thought we were going to your place," she said.</p><p> </p><p>He looked a little disconcerted. "I'm bad at the code," he finally said. "I already told you no sex, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"You did," she assured him. "I just want to see where you live. You've seen my own home, it's only fair."</p><p> </p><p>"Your <em>home</em>?" he teased.</p><p> </p><p>"My flat," she huffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, mine's not very exciting."</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't know. I've never seen it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's, uh...kind of a mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, even if I think less of you, I'll be leaving in less than a month and you'll never have to endure my judgment again."</p><p> </p><p>"...That kind of sounded like a joke, but it wasn't very funny. I'll miss you, Talia."</p><p> </p><p>She felt a guilty pang in her stomach, the same one she'd been resolutely ignoring all week. "And I, you. I will regret it if I never get to see the place where you lived during our time together."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and tucked her arm in his.</p><p> </p><p>The flat was rich and spacious, but messy in places, particularly the kitchen. Bruce made a beeline for it and looked embarrassed as he muttered, "Sorry." He started loading the dishwasher in a way that looked very inefficient.</p><p> </p><p>"Bruce," she said pointedly, "I didn't come here to watch you do housework."</p><p> </p><p>He paused and looked at her. "Would you...like a drink?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love one."</p><p> </p><p>They chatted for a while. It took half an hour, but she finally saw an opportunity to slip the drug into his drink. Then they talked some more, and she caught the wine glass as it began to droop in his hand. She tilted him so he wouldn't fall off the couch, then watched as he slowly sank back, failing to finish his sentence. She waited until she was certain he was fully unconscious. Then she set down her glass, unbuckled his belt, and pulled his clothing down, baring him, wistfully admiring him and regretful that she had been denied. Then she went to get her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>On the way back, she slowed down and paused. It looked...wrong. Bruce lay sprawled helplessly on the couch with his trousers halfway down his thighs, and the whole thing looked so...cheap, and vulgar. Disrespectful. She wouldn't feel right laying hands on him like this.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she tugged up and fastened his trousers again, and smoothed a palm along his waist apologetically. She thought a moment. Then she picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was a large, heavy man, but she managed to get him to the bedroom. She put him on the bed, undressed him fully, took a moment more to arrange him, then stepped back to study the result.</p><p> </p><p>Much better. He was dignified and beautiful now, clothed only in his own natural glory. He was more toned than she expected, his naked body marvelous from head to toe. He looked like he was posing for an ancient Greek sculptor. She was a little angry at him again for denying her.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Enough of that,'</em> she thought, <em>'you have a job to do.'</em></p><p> </p><p>He was frustratingly slow to respond, but she finally got what she needed. She packed away the container and cleaned up, then sat by Bruce for a while, stroking his hair and gazing upon what he hadn't permitted her to touch. Then she sighed and tried to decide how to leave him. Did he typically sleep nude, fully dressed, or in only underwear?</p><p> </p><p>She found a clean pair of shorts in a drawer and struggled to get them on his limp body. It was frustrating enough that she decided to simply leave it at that; the middle road was safest, anyway. She leaned down to kiss him affectionately, then found a blanket to lay over him.</p><p> </p><p>She retrieved her things, turned off the lights, and locked the door, shutting it behind her. Bruce was resting quietly, and his seed was safe in its preservation case. Talia was relieved it was over.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>She hated that she felt nervous all day. She was Talia al Ghul, who feared nothing; and there was nothing to fear from Bruce, anyway. He didn't even know what she'd done, and even if he did, she hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't done anything apart from her father's will, either. It was unacceptable to feel nervous.</p><p> </p><p>She did not pause in her work when Bruce finally wandered into the lab. "Hey, Talia," he greeted quietly. He didn't look as put-together as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello."</p><p> </p><p>He set his bag on the table, but didn't open it. After a pause, he went over to the tank and smiled to see the otters, resting his hand against the surface. He stayed there longer than usual, and since he didn't interact as usual, either, the animals finally drifted away. He continued to watch them swim.</p><p> </p><p>Talia finally went over to him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Are you all right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. I was...kind of tired this morning, but I'm fine now."</p><p> </p><p>She rested her hand on his shoulder, then lightly ran it across his chest. He didn't react in any way.</p><p> </p><p>Then he frowned and met her eyes. "Did I fall asleep on you last night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, not literally on me."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and rubbed at his face. "Sorry. I didn't think I was <em>that</em> tired last night, but I dunno...maybe I was fighting off a cold or something. I feel fine now, though."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad," she said, continuing to slowly stroke his chest as if she could rub health and energy back into him.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at her for a long moment. "Sorry," he whispered again. She reached up to press a light kiss to his lips, then moved back to her desk. Bruce went to the other unoccupied table, and they worked in silence for hours.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>Bruce was soon back in his old spirits, and the tightness in Talia's chest loosened. They were back to teasing each other and working side by side, going on platonic outings every week since neither of them had a social life otherwise. They did not visit each other's flats again.</p><p> </p><p>The day she left, Bruce accompanied her to the airport. When it was time to board the plane, he wrapped his arms around her and stood there hugging her for a long time. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.</p><p> </p><p>When they at last parted, Bruce gave her a small, melancholy smile and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "It was a great semester. Thanks for everything."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, also, Bruce. You have done more for me than you know."</p><p> </p><p>They lingered until there was no more time left, then Talia pressed a kiss to the corner of Bruce's mouth and turned away. She felt his eyes on her, but did not look back. When her phone pinged as she started to sit down, she found that he'd messaged her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Have a safe flight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, she texted back.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>The plane landed in Jordan, and Talia took out her phone to begin the routine process of discarding the one she'd used on her mission and transferring to a new one. She paused when she saw the message waiting for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miss you already. Who am I going to hang out with now? I wish you'd at least left me the otters.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. <em>I would hope that the pleasure of my company could not be so easily replaced by that of mere beasts.</em></p><p> </p><p>He did not immediately reply, perhaps busy with something else, and she debated for a moment. This might be their very last communication. She owed a proper farewell to the man worthy enough to sire her father's heirs. For that matter, she owed a proper farewell to...to the first and only real friend she'd ever had.</p><p> </p><p><em>You're a good man, Bruce,</em> she typed. <em>I enjoyed our time together. Thank you for bringing me such unexpected pleasure during what I had thought would be a long and tedious six months.</em> She hesitated a minute longer. <em>Whatever you choose to do with your future, I wish you happiness</em>, she concluded.</p><p> </p><p>She wrote down his number with pen and paper, then finished trashing the phone. She checked over her things and went to board the next plane.</p><p> </p><p>o.o.o</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Hopefully it was obvious, but for anyone to whom it wasn't, this is important: what Talia did in this story, while not outright rape, was still sexual assault, and deliberately working to conceive someone's child without their consent is also a violation. She doesn't see it that way, but she was raised in an abusive cult and is not a reliable narrator on this matter.</p><p> </p><p>Also, even though some asexuals can enjoy sex and/or kissing, not all of them do. Some are indifferent and many are repulsed. Anyone who has an ace Significant Other needs to respect the boundaries they set, and those boundaries vary from person to person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TEST</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>